


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by littlefuzzydude



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2019 [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefuzzydude/pseuds/littlefuzzydude
Summary: His hands are sotiny.Written for Perryshmirtz Week Day 2: Hands





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble! Enjoy.

His hands are so _ tiny. _ You never really noticed how small they were when you only saw them up close when they were curled into fists and impacting with your face, but now, with him holding one out determinedly for you to take, you can’t _ not _ notice. You would almost be worried about crushing it if you thought anything about him could possibly be fragile. Still, you try to be careful when you take it in yours. It’s solid and warm and fits in the space in your palm like it was made to. Holding his hand feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Beatles song of the same name.
> 
> Originally, I was going to write something about Heinz's prosthesis, but that spiraled out of control and away from the prompt pretty quickly. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, though. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
